Fighting Back
by snape-rules44
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort had won the battle? What would have happened if The-Boy-Who-Lived died? With his one enemy gone, Voldemort is taking over. But is there anything Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can do to stop him? DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

The two spells hit in mid-air, ending sparks and smoke everywhere. Nobody could see what was happenning for several minutes. When the smoke cleared, the sight was horrifying.

"NO" Ginny cried. She couldn't believe he eyes

For there was Harry, lying dead on the floor.

Hermione was crying her eyes out into Rons shoulder. Ron was just staring there, feeling as though this was all a dream, it couldn't be real. His best friend couldn't be dead, while Voldemort was laughing above him. Bellatrix, who had just killed Ron and Ginnys mum, was cheering beside him and some other Death Eaters.

When Voldemort spoke, his voice was thick with triumph. " People of Hogwarts. I have won, you can not stop me, and if you try it will be the last thing you ever do. Surrender now and be part of my new world, a better world. Ressist and we kill you. The choice is yours." He said. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. It was clear in their tear-filled eyes that they all knew what they had to do. Get out before something even worse happened. Hermione would surely be killed if they didn't, just because she was Muggle-born.

Ron slowly move his fingers in a countdown, holding out first five fingers, then four, three, two, "NOW" he shouted and they ran as fast as they could, curses flying over their heads. When they finally made it out of the castle, Hermione grabbed Ron and Ginnys arms and Apparated out of there.

When they landed, it was in a dense forest. Hermione was already up and performing enchantments around them. Ginny was sitting with her back against the tree, staring with blank eyes at nothing. She loved Harry, Ron knew that, even if he didn't like it much.

He got up to put his arm around her in comfort. "He wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, he would have wanted us to fight back, bring him down." Ron said.

"How would you _know_ what he wants, he's _dead!"_ She screamed, moving across the small clearing the were in.

"You know he wouldn't want you feeling like_ this." _Ron replied, trying to calm her down.

"_But he's dead! What am I supposed to do?" _She sais manically.

Ron knew he should just leave her alone now, she would calm down eventually.

_" Meanwhile" _he thought.

Hermione was still crying, though silently now. Ron moved towards her and took her hand in his. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to her to wipe her eyes.

"I... I can't believe he's _gone."_ She said shakily.

"I know, I know, Harry was jut so full of _life"_ Ron replied, on the verge of tears himself.

" What... how... when do we... we have to stop Voldemort" She stuttered.

Ron couldn't blame her, he wanted to scream, but even more than that, he wanted to avenge Harrys death.

He made a silent vow to bring Voldemort down, whatever it took. He would stop him.

He would _kill_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

He would _kill_ him.

Not a moment later, something shimmery appeared across the clearing, and all three looked up. They were stunned into speechlessness.

There was Harry.

They all ran towards him, but slowed as they got nearer. They realized what the shimmering was. It was coming from Harry. He was a ghost.

"Wha... did you decide to come back as a ghost?" Ron asked

"No" Harry replied. His voice sounded sort of like an echo, as if he were far away. "I can't stay for long, I'll explain why I can come back next time, bu theres something you guys need to know" He said gravely

"_Harry" _Ginny whispered. She had stopped crying, and was just staring sadly at him.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry! To all of you. I really thought I could beat him this time." Harry said, looking away from them.

"It's not your fault Harry, you did your best! Why didn't it work though? I thouht now that all the horcruxes are gone, Voldemort is mortal again?" Hermione spoke, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know I did my best, that's just it though, it was too soon." He responded.

"What...what are you talking about man?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up at them again. He looked sad.

"We couldn't have beaten him yet. You don't understand, _there is another horcrux_! It's something of Gryffindors, I know that, and it's not the sword. Listen I have to go. I'll try and come back as soon as I can!" He said, and not a minute later disapeared.

The three just stood at the spot Harry had been until night fell. It seemed like minutes.

"C-come on, we won't be any good when he does come back if we don't get any sleep!" Hermione prompted, and with that, they headed back to the tent, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The next morning, Ginny was first to wake up. She looked around, confused as to where she was, when the events of the day before flooded into her mind.

Ginny quickly went outside to see if Harry had returned, but to no avail. She went to the tiny kitchen and began to make breakfast with a can of soup from Hermione's bag. She multiplied it, and poured it into a pot and waited. Hermione was next to wake up, several minutes later.

"Whats that smell?" She said, looking famished.

Ginny smiled. "The soup is almost ready, if you can wait another minute." Ginny said.

A minute later,

"Whassgoingon? WhereamI? Huh? Whatsthatsmel-OOF" Ron cried as he fell out of bed, and onto the hard floor.

"Were making breakfast, you're in a tent, no answer, and soup." Ginny said, smiling again.

"Oh, that's cool then" Ron mumbled.

"Guys? Where are you?" A voice from outside called.

"HARRY!" They all yelled, and ran outside to meet him.

"Hey guys, like yesterday, I can't stay long, but I'll tell you how I'm here. When Voldemort-" Ron flinched "-oh get over it, when he sent the killing curse at me, my disarming spell deflected a bit of it off, so I'm sort of...half dead, I guess." Harry said.

"I've never heard of that happening, how will we bring you back?" Hermione asked.

"Well" Harry replied "I think if you kill Voldemort- Ron!- if you kill him, I might come back, not for sure, but it`s the best chance I`ve got.``

_

Thanks for reading guys, if you could review, that would be great as it encourages me to write. I`M SORRY ABOUT KILLING HARRY! It was the only plot I could think of, and I might bring him back somehow, dunno, you will have to read to find out! I`ll try and post again soon! Sorry it`s such a short chapter.

A/N I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ideas for what the item of Gryffindor is, should it be easy or hard for them to get it, should any other characters come back into the story, etc. please put your answers in you review, also REVIEW! it makes me happy and I'm not happy much these days


	3. Chapter 3

"Well" Harry replied "I think if you kill Voldemort- Ron! - if you kill him, I might come back, not for sure, but it`s the best chance I`ve got."

"Okay Harry, we'll try" Hermione said as Harry faded away. She turned to the others. "Guys, think! What would the item of Gryffindor's be? Maybe a ring?"

Ron scoffed. "No way, Voldemort wouldn't use two of the same thing, he used his other ring, the resurrection stone ring, remember? He would think of something else"

"Okay, well what else? Did he have a pet?" Ginny said. "Or something else special to him?"

"Well, he didn't have a pet, I know that" Hermione replied. "And the only thing that would be special to him I can think of is his… his_ wand!_" She realized. "It _has_ to be, I don't know what else he would have as special as a wand. It's every wizard's prized possession!" She shouted with joy!

"Of course! You're brilliant Hermione!" Ron said, and promptly kissed her.

Ginny looked away sadly, and sighed. Ron stopped immediately.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, I know it's hard on you to lose Harry, I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate." Ron said.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been so sensitive" Ginny whispered." She straightened up and spoke louder. "But I'm not going to stop until Harry is back."

"And neither are we" Hermione said. "So where do you think Voldemort might hide it? Somewhere in the Wizarding World?"

"Yes, definitely" Ron piped up. "He thought he was better than Muggles, he would never associate himself with them. It's in the Wizarding World for sure"

"Alright, well that's a good place to start, but where would it be?" Ginny said.

"Diagon Alley?" Ron asked

"No, somewhere with some sort of memory tied to it."

"Hogwarts?"

"He already hid the Diadem there."

"Hogsmeade?"

"You know what? It might be there!" Ginny said happily.

"Well," Hermione started. " It's as good a place to start as any, when should we go? Not today, it's almost noon, we'll never have time to look anywhere, sorry Ginny" She said, catching the look of disappointment on her face. "Tomorrow, okay? No, wait, we should get things together, and plan it out. That will be tomorrow. The day after Ginny, I promise we'll go."

"Alright" Ginny said, satisfied for the moment. "Does anyone know what his wand looks like?"

"Oh, I have a book about him! It's inside the tent, hold on" Hermione gushed, and she ran inside, leaving Ron and Ginny smirking at her. "Guys, come in here, it's a huge book" Hermione called from inside the tent.

The other went inside, and laughed at the foot-thick book in front of them. "I remember I marked off a page about his wand for a project I was doing in Third year, here it is" She said, and flipped open a page with a bookmark sticking out the top.

The trio looked down at the wand.

"Rosewood, 14 and a quarter inches, unicorn hair core." Hermione read aloud.

The wand itself was beautiful, a light brown color with several ridges near the bottom.

"Well, there it is. Now we just have to see if it's at Hogsmeade. And if it is, well, Voldemort won't have any Horcruxes left. For_ real_ this time. Come on, let's eat. We're going to need a lot of energy for this."


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Ginny awoke feeling extremely nauseous. She ran outside and vomited into the bushes, while Ron and Hermione ran outside to help her, having awoken seconds later.

"Gin, you all right? Are you sick?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione just looked curiously at Ginny.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright now. It's likely just the flu." she said weakly.

"Ginny, can I have a word with you?" Hermione stared pointedly at Ron.

"Wha- oh I get it, you guys want me to leave. Okay." Ron laughed. Hermione pulled Ginny aside.

"Ginny, I know this is a little personal, but when you were with Harry did you two ever…" Hermione finished awkwardly. "It's alright, I won't tell Ron or anything, you can tell me."

Ginny sighed. "Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anyth- _oh!_ Hermione, you don't think I'm…._pregnant_, do you?" She asked fearfully. Hermione just looked sad.

"I…I think you might be. I know this is a bombshell, but you should tell Ron, and Harry when he comes back." Ginny started crying

"Oh 'Mione, I can't tell Harry he'll feel so bad for not being here with me. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Ron."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"Ginny, you have to tell Harry. He's the father. It's not fair to keep him in the dark. And as for Ron, I suggest we do that now, before you chicken out. I'll help you, don't worry." She said soothingly.

Ginny sniffed. "Alright" And began walking to the tent, where Ron was waiting, oblivious.

When Ron saw the tears on Ginny's face, he began to worry. Ginny didn't cry. The only time she had ever cried was when Harry died. If she was crying now, Ron knew it would be serious.

"Ginny, what's the matter? Is it…Harry? I know you miss him a lot." Ron said sadly.

Ginny almost smiled.

"No" She said. "Well, in a way, yes. Ron, I… I'm…oh 'Mione, you tell him."

"Ron… I-well I know this is going to shock you, but, well…Ginny is pregnant with Harry's child."

Ron stared at them, convinced it must be some kind of joke.

"Are… are you serious?" He said when they didn't laugh. "Wow. Does Harry know?"

"No" Ginny said, relieved he wasn't mad. "No, I just realised this morning when Hermione said- wait… did you already know?" Ginny said to Hermione.

"I had a feeling. You were being moody. And you do have a _slightly_ larger stomach." She said smiling.

"Anyways," Ginny said to Ron. "I just found out now, and I don't think Harry knew. I have no idea on how I'm going to tell him when he comes b-"She broke off, hearing a voice in the distance.

Harry's voice.

Ginny paled, and began hyperventilating. Hermione went over to her while Ron went outside to see Harry.

"Come on" Hermione said. "We have to tell him eventually. It might as well be now."

The girls walked outside to where Harry was chatting with Ron.

"So you guys figured out it was a wand? Nice job, but how-"Harry broke off when he saw Hermione half dragging Ginny, who was silently bawling her eyes out. It broke his heart to see her like this, and know he could do nothing, not even touch her.

"_Ginny,_ what's the _matter?" _He said, scared to know the answer, to know he could do nothing but watch her suffer.

Ron and Hermione left quietly.

"Harry, I don't know what to do." Ginny said softly. "I'm so confused."

"What's the matter babe? Is it something to do with me?" Ginny smiled.

"Harry, it has everything to do with you. Harry… I'm pregnant." She whispered

Harry was shocked. Then a rush of joy filled his body.

He was having a baby.

"Ginny…wow. I can't believe this! I'm so happy! I can't wait to…" He trailed off, as he realised he might never get to do anything with his baby.

"Harry," Ginny started. "I am going to make sure you come back, you are not leaving me now, you hear me? Hey whats going on with you hand?" She asked, looking at the hand on which a couple of fingers looked more solid.

Harry stared at his hand in shock. He looked at Ginny all of sudden, then back to his hand.

"I wonder…" He reached out gently with his fingers towards Ginny's face.

He gasped as he touched her cheek, made contact with her. Ginny could not contain her joy.

"Does it work anywhere else? How are you doing that?" She asked.

Harry smiled.

"I don't know what is is, but I will try and see if I can make it stronger. I have to go now Ginny. I promise I will be back tomorrow." Harry said, determined to do what he could for his girlfriend. Then an idea struck him.

"Look, Ginny, I know this is soon, but, if I make it back, and even if I don't…" He knelt to one knee and took her hand in his now-solid fingertips.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N**

**Haha, cliffie, I will make you all suffer, bwa ha ha! Lol I sound like bowser. Sorry, I'm really hyper. I will update soon, and try ot to keep you all wwaiting. And also, I can see how many people read my story, so please review, it inspires me to write, it makes me feel proud, and it helps give me incentive to write. Even just one sentence is awesome. Thanks. And give me feedback on stuff I should change, or stuff I did wrong, or to tell me what I did right. Oh yeah, and ideas for chapters future, cause I have trouble with coming up with them sometimes. I had this idea while watching a clip of something and have stayed up WAY past my bedtime to finish this (I'm 14, by the way, my bedtime is like, 9:00)**

**And I pushed my mom to write this, and shes telling me to get off now, so I have to go. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh _Harry_! I- yes! Of course I will. I love you." Ginny said tearfully.

Harry looked estatic.

"I- I love you too Ginny. And I promise, I will do everything I can to come back. I can't talk anymore, I have to leave, but I'll try to come back soon, okay?"

Ginny looked sad, but smiled a little and said "Okay".

Harry disappeared, and Ginny went to the tent where she found Ron and Hermione, anxiously waiting for her. As soon as they saw her, they looked up. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Did you tell him? How did he take it? What did he say?" She asked.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I told him, and he looked really happy about it. And he… he proposed to me." She finished happily.

Hermione looked happy, but then it faded.

"But Gin, what if…well, what if he can't come back?" She said nervously.

Ginny looked at Hermione, looking content.

"Well, with us here for him, he has to come back and I won't stop until he has." Ginny said, looking very determined.

Hermione just laughed.

"Okay, okay, he's going to come back. I'm really happy for you two!"

Ron remained silent. Both of the girls looked at him nervously.

"Ron?" Ginny said tentivlly.

Ron looked up. "I…I'm happy for you. You just caught me off guard, that's all."

Ginny looked relieved.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go outside for a little while, okay?" Hermione asked.

The other two nodded, and she left.

When she had walked absentmindedly for about half an hour, Hermione realised that she was well outside the enchantments she had set up around the campsite. Just as she was hurrying back to the tent, she felt a hand grab her around the waist and pick her up.

"HELP! HELP! HEL-" Hermione said, before she was cut of with a silencing charm.

But it was enough. Ron and Ginny had raced outside when they hear Hermione scream. They just had time to see Lucius Malfoy turn, with Hermione on his back and they both disappeared.

Hermione couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She started to struggle against her captor, but just when she had almost escaped, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and everything faded away.

When she woke up, she was in a little cellar, with stone walls and leaks everywhere. From how cold it was, she guessed it was in a basement somewhere. She automatically reached to her pocket for her wand, and found it missing.

_Big surprise_, she thought. Of course they would have taken her wand, they weren't stupid.

Hermione sighed, and stood up to look around the room. It was very small, about five by seven feet, and a low ceiling that she almost touched.

Just when she was about to sit down again, she heard the door open. She spun around, but before she could move, strong hands grabbed her and too her out of the room. She looked up to see Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf and Death Eater.

She tried to struggle, but found that she could't move much in any direction.

They reached a big door, and Greyback pushed Hermione through and locked the door.

Hermione looked around. At first she couldn't see much, because it was dim, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw many masked people coming towards her. They grabbed her and threw her down in front of a throne in the middle of the room.

Hermione looked up, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

Looking down at her, was Voldemort.

"My lord, she is here, the Mudblood girl, as you had asked." One of the figures around her said.

"Yes," Voldemort said, his voice high and cold. "She is here. Well done, Lucius. Now, while we wait for the others to come nd try to save her, let's have a little fun." He smiled coldly.

A figure she could tell was Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forwards. She raised her wand and shouted "_CRUCIO"_.

Hermione screamed, she screamed until her throat was raw. The pain was everywhere, it covered her. It felt like her body was on fire, with knives stabbing every other part of her. She had no idea how long it lasted, but by the end of it, she wasn't even screaming anymore. She was only writhing and whimpering, and even when the curse was lifted, she still felt remnants of the pain.

Then the curse was back, the pain was back. She didn't feel it for long though, soon after, she blacked out.

Ron and Ginny were frantic. They had no idea what to do. They were about ready to go to Malfoy Manor, and try to rescue Hermione themselves, when they heard a noise from outside the tent.

Ron was first to get outside, and Ginny followed. The first thing she saw was Ron, with his wand pointing at something, a look of fury on his face. She looked at where the wand was pointing and saw Hermione, unconscious on the ground. Ginny started to run for her, but stopped when Ron's arm held her back. When she looked at him, all he did was point next to Hermione.

Ginny looked where he had pointed and gasped in shock.

For there, breathless, bloody, and about to pass out next to Hermione was the last person Ginny thought she would see.

It was Draco Malfoy.

**Haha, cliffie AGAIN! Sucks to be you! Okay, I am a little upset in the lack of reviews. I really like it when you review, even if it's only a sentence. It inspires me to write more, and if you don't review it makes me think my writing might be bad. I can safely say that I will be royally pissed off if nobody reviews this. In fact, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get AT LEAST 3 reviews. If you don't review, no chapter.**erH


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha…Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ginny said, shocked.

Malfoy seemed to need all of his strength just to talk. "I…was helping…her…" He said, and then passed out next to Hermione.

Ginny went over to them, followed slowly by Ron. When she got to them she conjured up a first aid kit and bent down to Draco.

"Ginny" Ron said "What are you doing? He's a Death Eater, it could be a , take care of Hermione first."

Ginny though for a while. Then she said "Well Ron, I don't think it's a trap, because why would they bring Hermione back if they already had her? And Draco is really wounded, he's lost a lot of blood from this wound on his chest. And Hermione isn't hurt."

Ron just nodded, before he picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her back to the tent.

Ginny carefully took of Draco's shirt, and gasped at what she saw.

His chest had a very deep gash in it, along hhis left ribcage. She conjured a cloth and began to dab some of the blood away. She didn't know any healing spells, they would have to wait until Hermione woke up. Ginny slowly started to drag Draco back into the tent. When Ron saw him, he turned angry right away.

"NO Ginny, I'm not letting him in here, he could have been the one hurting Hermione for all we know! What if he tries to hurt us?" He said.

Ginny sighed. "Ron, I have a good feeling about this. I think he was really tring to help Hermione. I think we should trust him, at least until he wakes up."

Ron nodded his head in defeat. He hoisted Draco on to another bed.

Hermione groaned. Ron and Ginny both ran to her.

"'Mione? Are you alright?" Ron asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up.

" Is Draco he- oh thank goodness" She said when she spotted him on the bed next to her.

"Hermione, what happened to you? And what does Malfoy have to do with it?" Ron asked.

Hermione began talking fast. "Well, I blacked out almost right after I was taken, and I woke up in this cellar. Fenrir Greyback came and got me, and he took me to see Voldemort. Then they all Crucioed me until I passed out. When I woke up, I was back in the cell, and I sat there for a long time. Then the door opened. I thought they were coming back to torture me again, so I pretended to be unconscious. Thhen I saw Draco come in, and he gently sat me up and gave me a pain potion. My eyes opened out of shock, and I started to panick, but he kept a hold of me, and he tried to explain how much he hated being a Death Eater, and how he wanted to be good. I believed him. Then another guard came back, and saw Draco with me.

"He pulled out his wand, but Darco stupefied him first. Then He picked me up, and carried me out of the cellar. We had almost made it to the front doors when all the Death Eaters came out from a different room, because they heard the noise. Draco brought a lot of them down, he was really brave, but one of them hit him with a spell, and it cut his chest. Then, as he grabbed me and apparted out of there, someone stunned me." Hermione finished breathlessly.

Ron and Ginny were stunned at what she had been through. They looked at Draco, and back at Hermione.

"Hermione," Ginny started. "We don't know healing spells, is there anything that-"

"No," Hermione interrupted. "It was a curse. It can't be healed by magic, only time."

Draco began to stir. The trio looked over at him, still wary.

"What the…where am I?" He asked.

"You are in our tent. We took you into here."

Draco looked around, and tried to sit up, but winced in pain as soon as he did.

"We can't heal you." Hermione explained. "We have to wait for it to heal on it's own.

Draco swore. "Did anyone follow us here?" He asked.

"No, not that we know of." Hermione replied.

"Good"

"Listen, they need to hear what you told me."

Draco sighed.

"Okay."

**Okay, I got 3 reviews, so I though I might as well post this. Thanks to those that did review. It made me want to write. I think that updates will be determined by review, so I'm not posting the next chapter until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. Now I have to go and watch Glee.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I have _hated_ what has become of my life. At first, being a Death Eater sounded cool. Then it was trying to please my father. Then it was trying to keep my parents alive. I hated it. Hated it from the moment I cast the first unforgivable. I just knew it wasn't right.

"I had been planning to escape for some time. I hoped that I could find you guys and apologize, maybe even help you. I knew that the Death Eaters had been looking for you since the day of the battle. I was actually going to leave that week, when Hermione was captured. It was perfect. I could take her back to wherever you were, and help you. I didn't think that… I thought they just wanted her as bait, to catch you two. I never thought that they would…

"They tortured her, a lot. I couldn't take it, I knew I had to stop it. So when they were finally done, I healed Hermione's minor wounds, and gave her a potion for the side effects of the Cruciatus curse. Then I headed out into the hall when the meeting started. They were supposed to be in there for hours. But I was stupid. I made a little too much noise, and they came out to see what was going on.

"I fought off as many as I could. I got hit a couple times, as you can see. I realized I couldn't win, and Hermione was just awake enough to tell me where to go. Then she passed out again. I came here, and, well, you know the rest." Draco finished, out of breath.

Ginny and Ron stared. Then they turned to look at each other, having a silent conversation. After a minute, Ginny turned to Draco.

"Thank you. I don't think we could have gotten Hermione back if you didn't. I trust you." She said.

Ron gaped.

"_YOU WHAT_! What do you mean, you trust him? How can you trust him? He is a Death Eater!`` Ron sad outraged. Ginny sighed.

``Listen, Ron , I know that you don`t like Draco much, but I think we should trust him.``

``Fine. I`ll be outside.`` He said, and left the tent.

**Wow, sorry it`s so short, but my computer decided to stop working all of a sudden. I will try to post more tomorrow, if I can fix my computer. Thanks so much to everybody that reviewed. It means so much to me. I`m also sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been in the hospital, and really busy. BTW, in future, I might edit two chapters together, so that if this story is a long one (which it might be) than there won`t be like, 500 chapters. So yeah. Thanks for reading this, and if anybody here reads the Hunger Games, you can check out my story for that.**

**Snape-rules44**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! My computer works again!**

Ginny looked at Ron as he left. She sighed. She knew it would take a while for him to trust Draco.

"Listen," She said "I'm going to go out and talk to him. Try and get him to calm down."

Ginny then walked out the tent flap as well.

Draco looked to Hermione. He had a puzzled look on his face. Hermione noticed.

"Draco," She asked, "What is it? You seem upset about something. Is it Ron? Don't worry about him; he's being an idiot- why are you smiling like that?"

Draco looked at Hermione, slowly smiling more.

"I guess it's just nice to see you call him an idiot. I don't know _how_ you two got together, you really are total opposites."

"Well, I have been feeling sort of…distant from him lately. It just doesn't feel right with him anymore. Wait, what do you mean 'total opposites', who would I be better with, _you_?"

Draco looked up suddenly, a blush rising on his face.

"N-no, I j-just meant" He stuttered.

Hermione had a look of dawning comprehension on her face. She spoke slowly, carefully.

"You…you like me, don't you. That's why you don't want me to be with Ron, isn't it?"

Draco was quiet for a while. Then he looked Hermione right in the eyes.

"…Yes. I like you. I have since third year when you punched me in the nose." He said with a smile. "I had to keep being mean to you though. I hated it. But I would be killed if I was the tiniest bit kind. I'm sorry. For…for everything." When he had finished talking, he lied down, and shut his eyes.

Hermione was silent for a few minutes. Then she slowly walked over to Draco's bed, an sat down on the end.

"I'm sorry too. I never gave you a chance. I thought that you wanted all this, but I was wrong."

Then she leaned down and gently kissed him.

Draco opened his eyes with a start. He pushed Hermione away.

"Hermione, wha- what was _that_?" He said, shocked

She smiled a little.

"I don't know. I guess… I guess I like you too. I never really thought about it, because I thought you didn't care about me…but now, well…" She trailed off.

Draco leaned in again. Hermione followed his lead. They kissed for a while, until a throat clearing broke them apart.

They broke apart and turned to the door, to see Ginny.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" She said, smiling.

Hermione and Draco stuttered for a couple of seconds. Ginny just laughed.

"If you're worried about me telling Ron, don't worry, I won't. But you should, or it's gonna get messy."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I… I'll do that now." She said, and left the tent.

"Oh," Ginny cried back to Hermione. "He's okay with Draco now. I fixed it."

"Thanks," She called back.

Hermione saw Ron sitting on a tree stump. She walked towards him. He heard her coming and looked up.

"You really trust him?" He asked.

"Yes. With all my heart. But Ron, listen, we need to talk."

"I know. You want to break up, don't you."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes. But Ron, listen. I love you, only it's in a brotherly way. I'm sorry."

"It's…you like someone else. Don't try to deny it, I know you. Who is it?"

Hermione debated in her mind.

_Should I tell him? He doesn't SEEM mad._

_He HATES Draco, why should you make him any madder._

_He deserves to know._

And that was the thought that stuck with her when she spoke next.

"Draco."

Ron was silent for a minute, then two. Finally he spoke.

"I…I think I knew all along. I just needed to hear you say it out loud. Thank you. For telling me. And… I'm okay with it. And I trust him."

"Thank you Ron, that means a lot to me. Love you."

"You too 'Mione."

Hermione smiled, and walked back to the tent.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked. Draco looked really nervous.

"It went fine. He understood, and he's okay with it."

Draco looked up, barely daring to hope.

"R-really? He is?" He asked.

"Yes. He is."

"Guys? Where are you?" A voice said from outside.

Ginny bolted out the tent. Hermione was about to follow her, when she remembered Draco.

"Um, Ginny, bring him in here in a couple of minutes, I'm going to debrief Draco."

"Okay" She called back from outside.

Draco looked to Hermione, confused.

"What? Bring who in? Is there someone else with you guys?"

"Yes, Harry."

"…Harry…_Potter?_"

"Yes"

"But… he's dead."

Hermione laughed.

"Well, apparently not. He says he's sort of half-dead, because his spell deflected some of the killing curse off of him. He can come back as a sort of ghost, although Ginny said when he came last that he could turn his fingers solid. I don't know what it means. Oh, yeah, and the reason Voldemort didn't die is because he had another horcrux. I don't think you knew, but he used Horcruxes to stay alive."

"Woah. Really? So that's why he didn't die all those years ago. Wait- will Harry trust me?"

He looked worried.

Well," Hermione said, as Harry walked into the tent, "I guess that we'll find out.

**Haha, suckers! Okay, I know you hate me now, but I hate Ron/Hermione, and yes, This story will be Draco/Hermione. Review to find out what happens next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I want to say that I am SO SO sorry. I know, I haven't updated in two months. I was severely discouraged by all the flames I got. I just want to state that may "suckers" comment was meant to be nothing more than a joke. I was not trying to "trick" the readers by making you all think it was a R/H story, than changing it on you. I was also not trying to insult any of you. I want to thank the two people that left a nice review. It meant a lot to me. I have had no inspiration the last two months, because I felt like nobody liked my story. I am saying right now, I will not be accepting anymore flames, and will delete any I get. And also, I don't hate R/Hr, I just don't like it much. I really like Dramione, so I decided to write what I like to write. Also, to the people that said Hermione's reaction to Draco was unbelievable, here's my answer: She was already going to break up with Ron. It just wasn't going anywhere in her eyes. In my mind, she always sort of liked Draco, but society said they could never be together, so she put it to the back of her mind, knowing it could never happen. When she found out it was all a ruse, she saw that they COULD be together. Whatever, that's my idea of what she was feeling. And Draco always loved her, he could just never show it. Okay, I'm going to stop talking and get on with this ridiculously late chapter. Oh, and this is kind of a filler chapter. I will update again maybe tonight, but if not tomorrow for sure. Thanks for anyone that's still reading at this point. By the way, this is a flashback.**

"I love you so much," Harry said with joy. He and Ginny were behind a tapestry on the third floor.

"I know you do," Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

"Fine," he said and promptly kissed her. The kiss got deeper as Ginny responded.

"Harry," She said, out of breath. "I want to…"

Harry was shocked. He stared at her.

"But…I thought you said you wanted to wait…I-"

She kissed him again.

"No, trust me, I want to." She said between kisses.

Harry wasn't convinced.

"No, we can't, what will people think?"

"Nobody will know anything. Don't worry Harry. Just trust me," Ginny said with confidence.

Harry sighed and kissed her again.

"You know I can't say no to you. Fine," He finally agreed.

They continued to kiss. Ginny slowly moved her hands up his shirt. She started to unbutton it.

It was heaven.

**AN: Okay, I'm ending the flashback here. I don't write smut scenes. But it won't end here, I'm going to keep going. We are now where chapter 8 leaves off.**

Harry walked into the tent. Draco stared at him. It was like he was sort of here, he was a lot more substantial than a ghost, but still not normal. He was almost… shimmering.

Harry was laughing, but the smile disappeared as soon as he saw Draco.

"What… _Draco?_" He said astonished. He looked towards Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione sighed.

"Harry," She started. "Draco was… he had to… oh, you need to tell him Draco. You have to,"

Draco sighed.

"Fine," He said, and began to tell Harry his life story for the third time that day.

When he was done Harry didn`t look happy, but he didn't look mad either. After a couple of minutes, he smiled.

"Welcome to the team" He said.

Draco let out a breath he didn`t know he had been holding. He was relieved, to say the least.

Hermione let out a gasp, and everybody looked at her.

"Harry, Ginny, come with me. No, wait, everybody else, leave. NOW, "

Draco and Ron left the tent.

"What is it Hermione, " Harry asked.

"It's about the baby. I remember a spell I learned in school, it lets you know the gender of the baby. I can do it, I know that. Do you want to know_?_"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They both nodded.

"Yes," Ginny said at last. "Yes, we want to know."

"Okay, than do what I say."

Hermione led Ginny to the bed, where Harry held her hand with his now solid one. Hermione pulled out her wand, pulled Ginny's shirt up, and muttered an incantation under her breath. Ginny saw a sign appear for a second, but didn't know what it meant. Hermione smiled. Ginny and Harry stared at her in apprehension.

"It…it's a girl,"

Harry had tears in his eyes. So did Ginny. They were going to have a baby girl.

Hermione discreetly left to give them some time to themselves.

"Harry…" Ginny started. "I- "

She didn't get to finish. Harry was kissing her, and she lost her train of thought.

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said. "Thank you so much,"

"For what?" She asked.

"For this. For this child growing inside of you. I… I love you, and I love her,"

He leaned down to her almost unnoticeable baby bump and kissed it.

Ginny giggled.

Harry just stared at her.

"Why are you giggling? What's so funny?"

"You look like… you just seem so…innocent. It just isn't like you, you're always so serious."

Ginny was heavily crying now.

"You just… could never… be a … kid, and now… your _having_ one…"

Harry was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Um… Ginny? Are you okay? You just went from giggles to sobs."

She gave him a dirty look.

"It's the hormones you idiot. It's normal, don't worry,"

Harry still didn't look sure.

"Oh no," He said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I have to go now. But I _promise_ I will come back as soon as I can, okay?"

Ginny Looked sad, but nodded.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Then he disappeared. Ginny walked outside, where Hermione was talking with the other two.

When they noticed her coming, they all stood up.

"Where did Harry go?" Draco asked.

"He had to go,"

Draco looked confused. Hermione began to explain.

"Harry can't stay here for very long. He has to go back to… well, I don't know where he goes. He's sort of half dead. Something about his Expelliarmous deflecting part of the killing curse. We aren't really sure. It's never happened before,"

Draco still looked confused, but a little less so now.

"Guy's, I'm… it's a girl. The baby is a girl," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. Draco looked confused.

"What-" He began, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm pregnant. About three months along," She explained.

He nodded slowly.

Ginny turned to Ron, who had not said a word the whole time.

"…Ron? What are you thinking right now?" She asked tensely.

Ron sighed.

"I don't know. I just still can't get my head around the fact you're even pregnant. But… I'm happy for you. I really am," He said with a smile.

Ginny let out a breath.

"Thank you. And don't forget, this isn't just me. You're going to be an uncle," She reminded him.

Ron looked shocked. That had never occurred to him. He smiled.

"I'm going to be an uncle,"

**AN: Okay, there is the chapter. Sorry for anybody hoping the baby would be a boy. Any ideas for names? I have a few (that I am not going to tell you) but I still want to hear what you think, I moght change my mind. And remember, I write when I'm inspired ( well, I write anyways but it's crap), and reviews inspire me. I'm not going to "threaten" you with reviews anymore. I shouldn't have to. But I really like them oh, and by the way, any and all pregnancy stuff I'm getting from online. If I get anything wrong, let me know, because I've never been pregnant. I'm 14.**


End file.
